Start Again
by Rainee Storm
Summary: Roy cheated on Artemis. Wally always liked her. Can Wally finally be with Artemis? T because I want it to. Please R&R.


**Start Again**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Young Justice. But Cheshire is working on that for me.**

He'd dumped her. Not only had he dumped her, but he'd dumped her for her sister. Her own sister! How could they do this to her? She'd loved him with all her heart and he'd cheated on her with her sister. What was worse was that her sister had known that she loved him.

Artemis and Jade had never been close. Artemis had quit being an assassin and joined the Young Justice. Jade was the assassin called Cheshire. They hadn't really talked since they first met on the battle field. They had an unsaid agreement that neither would really hurt the other. The only other thing that Artemis thought they agreed on was that Red Arrow was hers.

Artemis and Red Arrow had started off to a rough start. She'd taken his place as Green Arrow's partner. He knew she wasn't Green Arrow's niece so he naturally didn't trust her. It wasn't until Green Arrow convinced Red Arrow to help Artemis with her shot did they start becoming friends. By the third practice Artemis was calling him Roy. That was the day he asked her out for the first time.

(Flashback)

It was about seven o'clock. They had just finished practicing. Artemis was putting away her bow so she could head to dinner. She'd just started to head towards the exit when Roy had grabbed onto her arm. Artemis turned and faced Roy who looked like he was having an internal battle.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Roy said sharply.

"No, that's where I was heading." Artemis said cautiously. She had learned that Roy's moods could change very quickly if you weren't careful.

"It's just that there's this new restaurant in Star City and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"I-I-Sure. Um…What do I need to wear?"

"Just your everyday clothes. It's not really that fancy. It's just a new burger joint." Roy said while smiling at Artemis.

It was the first time that Roy had actually smiled at Artemis. It started a chain reaction for many more. Artemis went to dinner with Roy. They had fun and by the time they got back to Mount Justice he'd already kissed her and made plans to go to the movies over the weekend. She was one of the happiest girls alive. Which should have warned her that it wouldn't last.

(End Flashback)

Now here Artemis is, in her room crying over him. She knows he's not worth it now, but she'd loved him. They had dated for two years. Now though she didn't know for how much of that time he'd actually been faithful to her. She had never looked at another man like she had Roy. Well there was Wally but that had just been a school girl crush. Roy had been different. He'd been the best thing for her. But apparently she hadn't been good enough for Roy.

Artemis remembers when they had walked into Roy's apartment. Jade had just been sitting on the couch watching T.V. At first Artemis was kind of glad. She barely ever saw her sister. Now she wished that someone would have told her how much trouble her sister would bring.

(Flashback)

Roy and Artemis had just walked into Roy's apartment. Artemis looked over at the couch and saw Jade. Artemis was shocked and so was Roy from the looks of it.

"What are you doing here?" Roy practically spat.

"Oh am I not welcome when you have Artemis around Roy Joy?"

"Get out."

"Oh I would but it seems I have news to tell you. And I thought it would be best if Artemis was here when I told it. Don't you agree _sis_?" Jade said with a look Artemis couldn't place.

"I guess, but I don't really understand what you'd need to tell me that was so important."

"Well why don't all of us sit at the table. _Both _of you are going to want to be sitting down for what I have to say." Jade said with a smirk on her face. Artemis didn't miss the way Jade had looked at Roy when she said both. This situation was really starting to worry Artemis.

Roy, Artemis, and Jade all sat down at the kitchen table.

"So I have some bad news for the both of you. Well its bad for me to, I guess."

"Jade what are you talking about?" Roy asked her with a worried look.

"Roy darling I'm trying to say your gonna be a daddy. I'm pregnant and it's your kid. And in other words Artemis, Roy's been cheating on you with doesn't make my little sister feel too well, does it now? Well for now this is goodbye. I'll be back later to talk more Roy." Jade said with a wave as she walked out of the apartment.

At first Artemis just sat there. She was in shock. Roy couldn't have cheated on her. He wouldn't do that to her right? But when Artemis looked over at Roy she knew it was true. Over the years Artemis had gotten good at reading Roy's expressions. She could tell that he was sad, worried, mad, and guilty. That is when Artemis broke.

"You cheated on me?" Artemis practically whispered.

"Arty I can."

"**NO! ** I don't want you to try to come up with an excuse Roy. You cheated on me! We've been together for two years! And you cheated on me. Not only did you cheat on me. You cheated on me with my sister. You were one of the few people who I have trusted enough to tell that Jade was my sister. And you cheat on me with her!" By now Artemis is practically in tears.

"Artemis, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! Do you think that is gonna cover this? She's pregnant Roy. My sister is pregnant with _your _kid! Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"Artemis, I didn't mean for it to go this far. One thing just led to another. You have no idea how horrible I feel. Please Artemis, you have to forgive me."

"No. Roy I-I can't forgive you for this. I've got to go. Don't bother trying to get a hold of me. Roy I hope you and my _sister_ are happy together." Artemis said sharply while crying as she left Roy standing in the middle of his apartment.

(End Flashback)

That was a week ago. And Artemis was still not over it. Normally this would bother her. But since her sister and the man she loved betrayed her, she hadn't exactly been herself. She had skipped training and wouldn't leave her room. The only reason she even ate was because Megan put a plate full of food outside her door every time they ate.

The team was really starting to worry. Kaldur had to tell everyone that they needed to give Artemis space. He made it seem like he knew what was wrong. But Kaldur had no idea. He was as worried as everyone else. He just was the one who had to hold them together. He just hoped that whatever was wrong with Artemis wasn't that serious.

Robin had been in the Kitchen with Wally when Artemis had first come in crying. Robin considered Artemis family. So when she was upset he started hunting down the one who hurt her. The first thing he did was go after Roy. He didn't know what Roy did, but Roy was the one that Artemis would get that upset over. But even once he found Roy, Roy wouldn't tell him anything.

Connor couldn't stand this. He'd stood outside Artemis's door as much as he could. Not only to be there if she wanted to finally come out, but also to make sure no one bothered her. Artemis knew he was there. One time when he stopped Wally from bothering her she'd even said thank you through the door. He was protective of Artemis. She'd come out when she was ready.

Megan always brought her food. She didn't want Artemis to starve. She could tell from all the emotions she could feel coming from Artemis that something horrible had happened. Megan didn't want to try to pressure Artemis into talking so she didn't. But she was very worried about her. Always hoping that the next morning Artemis would join them for practice.

Wally was the one trying to talk to Artemis the most. He'd just happen to always walk slowly past her room. He'd tried many times to go in, but Connor wouldn't let him near the door even. Wally just wanted to help. He wanted to know who had hurt her so he could punch whoever it was. Artemis was one of his best friends. He'd always wanted more but Artemis had Roy.

That's why when Wally got up around midnight for a snack he didn't expect to see Artemis sitting at the table eating pretzels. Just for the record Artemis didn't expect him to be there either. She knew it was risky leaving her room. Someone might see her, but she was hungry. And she thought everyone would be asleep.

"Artemis?" Wally said while cautiously walking towards her.

"Yes?" Artemis knew her voice betrayed her. She had heard how high her voice had gone.

"Artemis will you tell me what's wrong? The whole team is worried about you. We miss you." Wally told her gently.

"Wally I-I can't I'm not ready yet. It's bad. I'm sorry but I'm still hurting. The only reason I'm even out here is because I needed a snack." By now Artemis was about ready to start crying again. Why did her body have to betray her?

That's when Wally grabbed her and pulled her out of her chair. Then all a suddenly he was hugging her. That's when she started crying again. She hung onto Wally and cried. Cried out the hurt of Roy and Jade's betrayal. All of it. From Roy actually cheating on her to Jade's smirk to Roy trying to say he was sorry. She just cried it all out. Once she was done crying she pulled away from Wally.

"I should probably be going back to bed. Practice is early in the morning."

"Wait Artemis you know you can tell me what happened right? Wait did you say practice?" Wally said with this goofy grin on his face.

"Yes Wally, It's probably time for me to get back to practice. So expect me to kick your butt tomorrow."

"Arty you know I'm serious about what I said. If you want to talk I'm always here."

"I know Wally but I'm just not ready yet." Artemis said as she headed off to her room.

(Two Months Later)

"Come on Arty please?" Wally said as he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"No Wally. I don't want to go help you prank Robin." Artemis said while laughing.

"But you love pranking Robin remember? We love it."

"Wally it seems you have me confused with yourself. If I remember right you always beg me to help you. I don't exactly consider that me loving it."

"Well then you remember wrong. Because I always remember right." Wally said while smiling at Artemis.

Artemis isn't going to say that she doesn't know that Wally's flirting. She's known for awhile. She's just not ready for it yet. She loves Wally but she's still hurt from Roy. Wally hasn't asked what upset her again since the first night. He knows that she will tell him when she's ready.

"Well then if that's true then I guess we should go prank Robin."

"Well then let's go." Wally said while laughing.

Later that day everyone was eating dinner. Wally was making jokes with Robin. Kaldur was trying not to laugh. And Megan and Connor were talking about what movie they were going to go see Saturday. Right now they were going between a chick flick and a horror movie. Two totally different kinds of movies. When Kaldur and Artemis made eye contact it was over. They both broke out laughing. That was until Roy came in. Everyone noticed how Artemis's whole demeanor changed.

"Artemis, can I talk to you? In private please?"

"I guess. Guys I'll be back in a minute." Artemis said slowly. Artemis and Roy then went down the hall to her room where they knew they could get some privacy.

"Roy if your here to try to apologize I don't want to hear it."

"That's not why I'm here Artemis."

"Then why are you here Roy? I thought I made it clear I didn't want you around."

"I-I just thought you should know we decided to keep the baby."

"You decided to keep the baby? Jade agreed to that?" Artemis was shocked. She was sure Jade would never actually want to keep the baby. It didn't seem like her sister.

"Yes, we did. Right now she's living in my apartment. She's also given up Cheshire. She decided the baby needs to be her first priority." Roy said while staring at the floor.

"I-I'm happy for you two." Artemis said slowly. Once she said it though she realized it was true. Yes, she hated that Roy had cheated on her with Jade. But if Jade was going to have a kid with someone she was happy it was someone like Roy. Roy would take care of her sister. Even if they did decide to maybe even stay together, to get married, have more kids. But what was most important was that she was okay with it.

"You are?" Roy looked up from the carpet shocked. That was not what he'd been expecting her to say.

"Roy I'm not happy you cheated on me. But I am happy that you to are having the kid. I'm happy that you're at least someone I believe will take care of Jade and the baby. Someone who will look after her and try to keep her out of trouble." Artemis said while smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Roy said while hugging Artemis.

"Now though Roy I have to get back to dinner and you should probably be going." After that Artemis went back to dinner and Roy left. When Artemis first sat down everyone was quite just looking at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just are you okay? You acted a little weird when Roy got here?" Kaldur asked her.

"I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine." Artemis said with a big smile.

"So Artemis, Connor and I have decided to go to Puss in Boots in 3-D. We have already convinced Wally to go, and we were wondering if you'd like to go too." Megan asked

"I'd love to go Megan."

(Later that night after the movie.)

"Didn't you love that?" Wally asked Artemis enthusiastically.

"Yes I did." Artemis said while laughing.

"Want to go somewhere and get some fries or something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well then come on. I know this great place we can go."

When they got there though. Artemis wasn't quite as happy as he'd wanted her to be though. What Wally didn't know though was that he'd taken her to the same place Roy had on their first date. Artemis knew that she'd always get a bittersweet feeling from this place now.

"Arty is something wrong?" Wally asked worriedly.

"No everything is fine." Wally could tell Artemis was lying.

Once they were sat down at a table Wally just watched Artemis for a minute. He'd seen the look she'd had on her face when she first saw the place. Something told him she'd been here before. And she had a bad memory from it.

"Wally, I need to tell you something."

"What? If you don't want to be here, then we can leave." Wally said while all ready starting to stand up.

"No, its okay Wally." Artemis said while pulling him back down.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just think it's time I tell you what happened."

"Wait you mean, the dark time?" Wally had referred to the time Artemis was sad the dark time since she came out of it. He didn't know how else to explain it since no one knew what had caused it, but apparently he was going to find out.

"Yes. The dark time. Wally that was right after me and Roy broke up. But it's not only that. Roy had cheated on me. Jade my _sister_ was pregnant with his kid. I was upset after I found out. That is why I fell into the dark time." Artemis said in one big rush.

"That-He-I can't-How dare he do that to you! He didn't deserve you Artemis. Maybe Connor can go pay him a visit. Actually I'd like to be there to." Wally ranted.

"No Wally. It's okay now. I'm okay now. They're okay now. We're all okay now. It's just that this is where Roy brought me on our first date." That's when Wally grabbed her arm and practically dragged Artemis out to the car.

"Wally! What are you doing?"

"I do not want you to remember that _I _took you to the place a guy who cheated on you took you for a first date." Wally said with venom.

"Wally that's, that's so sweet." Artemis told Wally softly. Wally looked over at her and knew the battle inside his head was over. One side ha won. Now it just depends how Artemis reacts.

"Wally are you okay your just sta."

That was when Wally leaned over and kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had. All the emotions from seeing her with Roy, all the times he'd wanted to kiss her, from always having her as a friend but that was all. Artemis loved it. Wally kissed her with so much passion. She didn't want it to stop. So when Wally finally pulled away she kind of whimpered. Wally just looked at her and chuckled to himself.

"You kissed me back." Wally said shocked.

"Of course I kissed you back."

"Artemis, I-I love you. I have loved you. I hated seeing you with Roy. I wanted to ask you out but I was afra." Wally said before Artemis cut him off.

"Stop. Wally its okay. I think I might be falling in love with you to. I-I think it is time for me to start again." Artemis said while smiling at Wally.

"Well then, I think we should be heading home Arty. To announce are love to everyone there."

"I don't remember saying I was sure I loved you." Artemis said smiling.

"Well then your memory is wrong, Arty because mine is always right.

**Okay that took forever. I hope everyone likes it. There might be a sequel. So please please please review. Tell me how I did and if you want a sequel. Also you can private message me if you have any ideas for a story you'd like me to write. So please REVIEW. Review REiew REView REVIew REVIEw REVIEW!**

**P.s. I kind of got this story idea while listening to Start Again by Sam Tsui so you should check that song out it's really good.**


End file.
